La Nota
by Kuestell
Summary: un lemon entre Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, una nota despierta los fieros celos de la serpiente que decide demostrarle al leon que solo el es su dueño....u ya se soy pesima para los resumenes pero pueden darle una opotunidad a la historia y a la


La puerta se abrió con suavidad. El sonido de sus goznes mermo rápidamente dejando de nuevo al silencio incoloro reinar en el ambiente.

Un par de ojos dorados se alzaron un segundo siendo iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna y de una vela que gota a gota adornaba con su cera la gastada madera de un rustico escritorio en que momentos antes una pluma de halcón rasgaba el pergamino acariciando con el matiz de la tinta la superficie fría que cobraba vida sustentando una exquisita caligrafía.

-Salazar…-

La voz suave y acongojada surco el aire perdiéndose en la nada cuando las notas se disolvieron una a una, Godric Gryffindor miraba al hombre que acababa de entrar a su habitación, el jefe y fundador de la casa Slytherin avanzo un par de pasos con expresión neutra mientras la misma luna que había iluminado los hermoso ojos dorados del león se empeñaba ahora en hacer resaltar las finas y elegantes facciones de la serpiente arrancando un destello leve y frió a las orbes color rubí que miraban con fijeza a su interlocutor.

-Oh…Discúlpame soy un mal educado-

Godric sonrió con suavidad dejo la pluma que sostenía con su mano derecha sobre el escritorio al lado de un sencillo tintero y se puso en pie.

-Siéntate por favor y dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-

Salazar miro la delicada mano del rubio señalar con un gesto amable una silla de pesada ornamenta y tapicería liza de un encendido color escarlata que simulaba a la perfección el color de la sangre con el juego de luces y el elegante suspiro de la noche.

-¿Salazar…?- La voz de Godric insistió, su compañero actuaba de manera extraña… demasiado distraído…quizá demasiado concentrado.

Godric tuvo que callar abruptamente por que la mano de Salazar lo había tomado de la muñeca con ligera rudeza y había halado de el hasta tenerlo mas cerca frente a frente, el león levanto la vista confundido; la imponente serpiente de hermoso cabello negro atado con un listón plateado en una coleta que acariciaba su espalda unos centímetros debajo de sus hombros, lo miraba insoldable sin liberarlo de su agarre.

-¿Quien es Dorian?-

La siseante voz de Salazar golpeo los sentidos del leon.

-¿Disculpa?-

Un tono de duda y ligera molestia como respuesta.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo Gryffindor, ¿Quién es Dorian?-

Volvió a demandar cerrando con un poco mas de fuerza su mano sobre la muñeca que apresaba. El león se quejo levemente con un suave sonido mientras trataba de comprender…

-Salazar…estas lastimándome…y no se de que hablas-

Finalmente intento liberarse sin éxito mientras parecía que sus palabras solo habían logrado molestar mas al dueño de los ojos rubís que lo miro con leve desdén en sus facciones.

-Tu cinismo es impresionante, encontré la nota en medio de unos apuntes para alguna de tus clases…-

Sin permitir que Godric se alejara de el busco levemente en su túnica hasta extraer un trozo de pergamino doblado, lo sostuvo arrogante, perfilado entre dos dedos a la altura de los ojos dorados del león en los que se dibujo un tinte de reconocimiento al ver el objeto, la serpiente lo noto de inmediato.

-Si vas a acostarte con el primero que te sonría, entonces por lo menos cuida que tu hermosa melena no deje rastros en otra cama –

Una sonrisa ácida acentuó el sarcasmo de las palabras mientras Godric temblaba levemente mudando su expresión a un hermoso marco ofendido.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi!-

Con un movimiento violento el león se separo de la serpiente, retrocediendo un par de pasos su cabellera rubia marco un divertido juego con su rostro acariciándolo fugazmente reaccionando al movimiento, los ojos dorados miraron dolidos a la serpiente.

-Eres un estupido Salazar…- Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo su rabia.

-Y tú eres un gatito que ronronea al oído de cualquiera que lo acaricie-

Una bofetada marco de un leve rojo la pálida mejilla de Salazar Slytherin que subió su mano ligeramente hacia la zona donde había recibido el golpe, esta vez el temblor en el cuerpo de Godric era evidente, su rostro era un perfecto poema de indignación y furia.

-Sal de aquí…- La voz tensa del león dibujo una sonrisa en Salazar que en lugar de retroceder avanzo hacia el, que instintivamente se retrajo levemente.

-LARGATE! No dejare que sigas ofendiéndome!-

Rugió amenazador negándose a retroceder un paso mas ante el intimidante dominio que Slytherin quería causar en el.

-No puedes pedirme que me marche…-

Una brisa fría se coló por la ventana agitando los pergaminos del escritorio pasando por los cabellos rubios para alcanzar de frente a Salazar Slytherin que abriendo los dedos un poco permitió que el trozo de papel entre estos se perdiera junto aquel suspiro del dios del viento.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Son mis habitaciones LARGO!-

Esta vez fue el turno del león de avanzar hacia la serpiente que se mantenía insoldable y erguida en todo su esplendor.

-¡¿No me has escuchado! ¡LARGATE!-

La furia del rubio rebaso rebasó su propio dominio impulsándolo a empujar a Salazar sin lograr mas que este lo tomara por ambas manos y lo halara ferozmente hacia el. Cuando sus pechos chocaron el león vio envuelta su fina cintura entre los brazos del otro.

-Creí…que habías comprendido que me perteneces Gryffindor-

Salazar se inclino insinuante hacia el oído de su presa susurrando con su sedante y fría voz.

-Yo no soy un objeto que puedas poseer-

Sintiendo un adorable estremecimiento por parte del jefe de los leones mientras hablaba, Salazar Slytherin sonrió acercándolo mas a el si eso era posible y tomando un segundo el lóbulo del león entre su tibia boca antes de hablar de nuevo.

-No puedes estar con nadie que no sea yo Godric Gryffindor… marcare tu piel con mi nombre si eso es necesario-

-Bastardo…-

Una vez mas la parte baja de su oído fue asaltada por una sensación calida y húmeda que simplemente lo llevo a suspirar contra su voluntad, sus doradas orbes se entre cerraron al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza levemente y pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del que se nombraba su dueño.

-¿Quién es Dorian?-

Insistió sin subir la voz y liberando la suave piel que antes apresaba su boca un instante, ante la pregunta Godric abrió los ojos de nuevo bufo con fastidio pero respondió con una evidente nota de desafió.

-No veo por que habría de decírtelo serpiente tonta…-

Sonrió como un niño que triunfa en una travesura, consiguiendo solamente que los rasgos de Salazar se alzaran altivos, majestuosos sin poder ocultar la evidente y peligrosa sombra de los celos.

-¡Maldición Gryffindor!-

El cuerpo del león impacto contra el escritorio en el que antes trabajaba haciéndolo vibrar levemente, ligeramente desorientado miro a su atacante, la vela que estaba sobre el mueble se inclino hacia la izquierda rodó sobre si misma hasta encontrar el borde del escritorio por el que finalmente llego al suelo, después de ello tardo solo un instante mas en extinguirse su flama. La penumbra no cambio la escena que se desarrollaba una mano firme tomo la cintura del león que tuvo que inclinar la espalda un poco mas hacia el escritorio de cuyos bordes se aferraba.

-yo no tengo dueño-

Sus dorados ojos brillaron fieros y retadores.

-¿vas a golpearme?...anda son las únicas marcas que puedes hacerme.-

Su risa cristalina y ácida se dejo escuchar solo un instante por que de inmediato su boca fue silenciada por unos feroces labios, los pergaminos elevaron un ligero vuelo para caer después como palomas heridas cuando el hábil brazo de Salazar los desterró de la superficie de madera, poco después una mancha negra se tiño sobre las palomas en el suelo mientras cristales de lo que había sido el tintero brillaban levemente con un halo de misticismo causa de la luna.

Los labios de Godric se resistieron un instante antes de abrirse poco a poco para dejarle paso a la tibia lengua de Salazar que intrusa exploro y tomo lo que deseo de aquella cavidad.

-Mío…-

Fue la ultima palabra que Godric Gryffindor escucho, sus labios fueron abandonados para ceder la sensación a su cuello mientras manos hábiles despojaban a sus hombros de la pesada túnica, ahogo un sonido de sorpresa cuando su pecho desnudo recibió la ardiente boca de la serpiente.

-Salazar…-

Su voz le sonó extraña a el mismo, estaba tan matizada en deseo, la alta figura de Salazar Slytherin termino de rodillas a sus pies mientras sentía la húmeda lengua acariciar su vientre y un espasmo lo obligaba a enredar una de sus manos en la negra cabellera de aquel que poco a poco arrancaba suspiros y le causaba taquicardias, sus piernas fueron recorridas con ligeras presiones un par de veces antes de que las manos firmes y de largos dedos rodearan las extremidades presionando sus muslos acercándolo mas a esa boca que hacia arder su piel, el león soltó un marcado jadeo cuando su entrepierna fue asaltada por la ávida boca aun sobre la tela de su pantalón, su dureza se hizo evidente debajo del satén negro, Salazar seguía acariciando sus muslos con premura mientras abría su boca y la cerraba en un juego sobre la intimidad aun presa del león que solo lograba que este gimiera bajito aferrando mas su mano a esos hilos negros.

-Salazar…por favor Salazar…-

El juego ceso un instante ante aquellas palabras, los ojos color rubí se alzaron en busca de los dorados, cuando chocaron Slytherin sonrió, Godric estaba suplicando por mas contacto, la boca ligeramente abierta y las mejillas encendidas daban un aspecto de ángel puritano al león, de un ángel puritano que pedía ser violado por aquel demonio, sin dejar de mezclar el rubí y el oro el resto de la indumentaria del jefe de la casa de los leones salio de juego, Salazar aun estaba de rodillas, no demoro en besar de nuevo aquel vientre plano y ardiente mientras sostenía las caderas que se movieron ligeramente hacia el apuntando con la pronunciada virilidad. La suya propia se había despertado deseando más que solo esperar.

-¿dime quien es Dorian?-

Godric lo miro sorprendido y desconcertado, ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando en eso mientras lo tenia en aquella posición? Guardo silencio, su pene fue tomado con suavidad por tibia mano derecha de la serpiente, su glande recibió una caricia fugaz con la punta de la lengua.

-Ah!...Sal...por favor Salazar…-

un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de cintura fina y ojos dorados, intento mirar hacia abajo pero el deseo de cerrar su ojos fue mayor cuando una vez mas aquella sensible zona recibió una caricia ligera, su punta erguida y dura era asaltada por una lengua suave y hábil que marcaba ligeros círculos, lamía de arriba abajo para recorrer después toda su extensión hasta llegar a la base y tomar un instante entre su boca succionando levemente un testículo y después el otro para simplemente repetir la acción un par de veces.

-Ah! Aah…si…-

El león no podía dejar de sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sentía que las piernas le fallaban, un ligero sudor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo mientras trataba de mantener algo de control, su cabello acariciaba su mejilla al compás de un ritmo cadencioso que sus caderas comenzaban a marcar entrando y saliendo de la boca que lo tomaba casi por completo y que al salir lo rasgaba con los dientes tan suavemente que la garganta de Godric solo podía imitar a un lobo en celo.

-Por Merlín…eres tan bueno en esto…-

recibió un descanso leve..o al menos eso creia el, su respiración ya no tenia sinfonía, simplemente el oxigeno entraba y salia golpeando sus pulmones, la alta figura de Salazar marco de nuevo su supremacía cuando se puso en pie y tomo de nuevo la boca del león que respondió con avidez y levanto una pierna tratando de enredarla cerca de la cintura del otro y lograr presionar su cadera contra el bulto de aquella entrepierna, había dejado de razones y de tratar de defender su orgullo, el leon ahora no era mas que un gato lamiendo la mano de su dueño.

-ummg… -

Quiso exclamar algo pero solo consiguió ese diáfano sonido cuando un par de dedos se colaron por su estrecha entrada, su boca aun estaba llena con la lengua que tenia algo de su propio sabor en ella, cuando los dedos empujaron de nuevo en su interior sin contemplaciones tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para abrir la boca y jadear con libertad, la luna se reflejo en sus orbes, la luna lo miro retorcerse ligeramente cuando los dientes de Salazar Slytherin marcaron su cuello con una tierna mordida y aquel par de dedos pasaban a ser tres que entraban, se movían lentamente dentro de el, salían y entraban de nuevo.

-Ah! Salazar! Salazar! Ooh ..-

los dedos lo abandonaron, el bajo la pierna con la que se unía mas al cuerpo aun completamente vestido del otro, sus hombros fueron tomados por la serpiente con suavidad y lo guio a darse la vuelta hasta poder mirar el escritorio y la ventana completamente, labios suaves como el terciopelo de la capa de un rey bañaron su espalda en besos mientras una mano de sus hombros viaja a la parte trasera de su cuello cerca de la nuca y lo empujaba levemente haciendo que se inclinara sobre el escritorio, sabia lo que venia..y lo deseaba tanto… amaba a aquel hombre por sobre todas las cosas… lo amaba y odiaba admitirlo, el león debería tratar de disolver el veneno de la serpiente no dejar que esta lo mordiera cada vez que se le antojara, las estrellas se rieron de el y la luna lo reprendió…pero el se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió en su entrada la ardiente carne del pene de Salazar empujando un poco, entrando apenas la punta, pudo escuchar un gemido placentero por parte de la serpiente que solo logro sacudir sus sentidos y que tratara de rasguñar la madera en la que se apoyaba, pero la acción había cesado de nuevo Salazar había dejado de empujar, solo esa punta dentro de el y sus propias caderas tratando de empujarse hacia atrás para causar el copulo por si mismo.

-Dorian…¿Quién diablos es el?-

-Salazar! Por dios! Olvídate de eso maldición! Esto no..aah!-

Se trago sus palabras cuando la serpiente empujo un poco mas dentro de el y salia de nuevo justo lo que había entrado dejando una vez mas solo su glande dentro del leon.

-Por favor…Salazar te lo suplico…por favor…-

Salazar se deleito en aquella estreches y se mordio el labio ante el llamado….no podia resistir mas aun que lo deseara.

-Tu eres solo mio Godric Gryffindor-

Empujo y finalmente entro por completo de una sola y limpia estocada que hizo al leon arquear la espalda hacia el entro y salio lentamente un par de veces mientras su mano se deslizaba buscando el miembro del rubio que tomo y masturbo con suavidad mientras sus propios jadeos se aceleraban igual que el ritmo de sus movimientos dentro del leon, el ligero dolor que Godric había sentido ante la fiereza que tomo todo, un sonido de humedad decoro el choque de ambas caderas.

-Gody…ah…ah…-

Salazar tampoco podía evitarlo mas ejercía toda la supremacía que se podía en aquella situación y eso le hacia hervir la sangre, aquel hermoso chico era suyo y lo seria para siempre, había sido el primero en poseerlo y seria el ultimo, embestía una y otra vez sin mermar la velocidad y solo podía escuchar al león gemir y pedir mas de el, mas de aquel fuego que los consumía juntos.

-eres tan estrecho…tan perfecto…mi hermoso león de ojos dorados…-

Con palabras entrecortadas Salazar empujo mas profundo.

-ah! Si!..OH Merlín…Merlín mas…no te detengas-

La suave voz de Godric ahora eran verdaderos gritos de placer, sus cuerpos seguían siendo uno….habían nacido con un solo corazón y alma dividido en dos cuerpos por eso deseaban tanto estar juntos, las embestidas no cesaban ni disminuían el sudor del torso de Godric lubrico el escritorio que amortiguaba su pasión.

-si...si…Si! OH Salazar! SII-

La tibie semilla de Godric se derramo en la mano de Salazar cuando este alcanzo el orgasmo, se desplomo completamente sobre el escritorio pero su entrada no dejaba de ser tomada por el la dureza de su amante, el león cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

-basta…basta Salazar…por favor…-

Se sentía tan satisfecho…pero sus palabras no valieron ni ser dichas por que las estocadas contra el siguieron, gimió de nuevo la mano de la serpiente jamás había soltado su miembro que siguió masajeando bañado de semen mientras su cuerpo seguía las convulsiones del asalto contra su estrechez, sintió que el placer regresaba era tan embriagador que sentía como si perdiera la conciencia, Salazar gemía cerca de su oído sin darle tregua…

-Te amo….y me perteneces….-

Godric no podía contestar, su garganta había comenzado una nueva serenata mientras la cumbre de sensaciones lo llevaban a alcanzar un segundo orgasmo…sintió que perdía la conciencia y fue asi…su cuerpo fue asaltado un instante mas hasta que el propio Salazar lleno su interior con el blanco y tibio liquido.

Gryffindor no sintió cuando Salazar se desplomo sobre su espalda aun siendo uno, no se entero cuando el calido aliento del otro le murmuro al oído un dulce te amo, suspiro ligeramente cuando Salazar salio de el y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama, la tinta que habían derramado ensucio un poco la suela de sus zapatos, con delicadeza la serpiente dejo al león bajo las sabanas de la cama, se sentó a su lado y sonrió lleno de amor cuando la luna le mostró el esbelto cuerpo que acababa de poseer delineado por el matiz blanco de la tela que lo cubría. Con mano segura retiro un poco de cabello rubio de el hermoso rostro antes de inclinarse a besar los suaves labios.

-Solo mío….-

Sin borrar su sonrisa se recompuso la poca ropa cuya postura se había arruinado..había poseído al león hasta la inconciencia sin quitarse si quiera la camisa….era un desgraciado si, pero un desgraciado enamorado de aquel mágico ser…y pensar que los celos por aquella nota lo habían llevado hasta ahí aquella noche, se acerco a besar una ultima vez la frente de Godric antes de pretender salir, sin embargo en ese momento un ligero sonido llamo su atención, una hermosa ave de colores brillantes pedía entrar…Salazar lo reconoció era el fénix de Godric, abrió la ventana con un movimiento de varita sin molestarse en acercarse, igualmente la cerro para que el viento no perturbara el sueño de su hermoso león.

-si lo despiertas te arrancare las plumas una a una…-

No sabia si el ave podría entender pero sonrió con frialdad cuando el pájaro no se acerco a la cama de su amo y en cambio le mostraba la pata a el donde atado con un fino lazo un mensaje esperaba ser leído, el jefe de la caza de las serpientes fue hacia el animal, tomo el trozo de pergamino, miro a Godric profundamente dormido antes de abrir el rollito y leer.

"La cita con el ministerio a cambiado su horario, los tramites legales del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería serán dados de alta según lo acordado cuando usted el señor Godric Gryffindor se presente a la vista cuyo horario se adjunta a esta nota legal"

atte.: Jefe del departamento de regulación de instituciones para la enseñanza

Dorian Westh

Orden de Merlín tercera clase, ex director del departamento de regulación de ampliamento Muggle y hombre casado con 7 hijos.


End file.
